criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Sand Falls
When the Sand Falls is the eleventh case of the World Edition and the third case of the Sahara Region. It is set in Cairo, Egypt. Plot After being told by John Cameron to go to a museum in Cairo, the team did as they were told (albeit reluctantly). In the museum, they found the body of Iris Rahnain, who had been hit by some blunt object. They sent the body immediately to Sahir, who revealed that autopsy showed that the killer had to have rode camels as they found camel hair in the wound. After the investigation had run its course, Neith Akil, an unemployed woman was found to be the killer of Iris. She said that Iris was a very snooty and snobbish woman. She owned the building that Neith was living on. One day, Iris came round to her house, and told her she was being evicted. Iris knew she was in trouble with money, so she knew that this was out of spite. So, she crept up on Iris when she was in the museum, and hit her over the head with a spanner. Judge Beaurigarde sentenced Neith to 27 years in prison after hearing this. Daniel Bourne congratulated the player and Max Storm on their job, Daniel told them, however, that Amal, Oma and Jane requested help. When talking to Jane, she said that she was sure she had lost an artifact that could possibly help her find an unknown location. Putting her high in the ranks of the cartography field, she asked the team to look through her office to see if they could either find it or find some clues as to where it had gone. The team searched through Jane's office, and found a hand print on Jane's desk. The hand print was that of Pascal the Rascal. So when Max and the player spoke to him, he said that he would never reveal where the artifact was, it was his now. The team reported this to Jane, who seemed upset, but held her head high. When talking to Amal, she said that she had lost a diamond amulet that Iris had given her when she started acting. The team looked through the pyramids, as that was where Amal was filming, and found it. They returned it to Amal. Who was thankful. When speaking to Oma, she said that she heard some commotion going on in the gift shop of the museum, and asked the team to check it out. All they found was a rat who had knocked down a stall, though. Oma was relieved and walked away. Chief Bourne told the team to get ready as they were flying to Algeria next. Stats Victim *'Iris Rahnain' (found in a museum in a puddle of blood) Murder Weapon *'Spanner' Killer *'Neith Akil' Suspects Profile * This suspect rides camels Profile * This suspect rides camels Profile * This suspect rides camels * This suspect eats grapes Profile * This suspect eats grapes Profile * This suspect rides camels * This suspect eats grapes Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer rides camels. *The killer eats grapes. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has AB+ blood type. *The killer is 6'0". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cairo Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Note; New Suspect: Oma Kontar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides camels) *Talk to Oma Kontar about the murder. (Prerequisite: Cairo Museum investigated) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Restored Note) *Talk to Amal Ishaq about the angry note. (Prerequisite: Note restored) *Investigate Pyramid. (Clue: Torn Map; All tasks above completed) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Map; New Suspect: Jane Riley) *Talk to Jane Riley. (Prerequisite: Map restored) *Investigate Cairo Museum again. (Clue: Grape Vine; Prerequisite: Talk to Jane Riley) *Analyze Grape Vine (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats grapes) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *See what Jane Riley wants. (New Crime Scene: Jane's Office; Available at start) *Investigate Jane's Office. (New Suspect: Neith Akil; Prerequisite: See Jane Riley) *Ask what Neith was doing in Jane's office. (New Lab Sample: Spanner; Prerequisite: Jane's Office investigated) *Analyze Spanner. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes; Prerequisite: Ask Neith) *Investigate Cairo Museum. (Clue: Broken Exhibit; Prerequisite: Ask Neith) *Examine Broken Exhibit. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message) *Talk to Oma Kontar about the message. (New Crime Scene: Casket; Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Investigate Casket. (Clue: Faded Plaque; Prerequisite: Talk to Oma) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Threat; New Suspect: Aisha Hussain) *Talk to Aisha Hussain about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Aisha Hussain about Britt Connahay's recording. (New Crime Scene: Gift Card Stand; Available at start) *Investigate Gift Card Stand. (Clues: Torn Photo, Dark Card) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Tripping) *Talk to Neith Akil about the photo. (Prerequisite: Photo of Tripping restored) *Analyze Dark Card. (09:00:00) *Talk to Amal Ishaq about the card. (Prerequisite: Dark Card analyzed) Crime of the Century 3 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Sahara Region